Prince
by Melissa-Lena
Summary: UA Shion est un prince. Il va se marier avec la fille du royaume voisin mais si ce n'était pas tout à fait dans les idées des deux jeunes gens. Venez lire si l'envie vous prend !
1. Fuite et étrange rencontre

Princes

Chapitre 1 : Fuite et étrange rencontre

Il était une fois un prince du nom de Shion. Il était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Il avait les cheveux blancs comme la neige et les yeux rouges comme le sang. Il n'était pas très grand atteignant avec peine le mètre soixante-dix. Il était généralement joyeux même si depuis quelque temps sa joie était retombée. Il était gentil et apprécié du personnel se chargeant de l'entretien du palais.

Il avait prit l'habitude lorsqu'il était petit de fuir son professeur pour aller jouer avec les enfants des servantes. Enfants qui aidaient leurs mères. Parfois il se mêlait à eux et accomplissaient leur travail. Il trouva cela amusant mais en même temps fatiguant. Mais les adultes l'avaient vu et lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas son rôle et qu'il devait partir avant de se faire sermonner. Il leur avait demandé des explications. Il n'avait jamais pu les obtenir.

Il ne retourna plus à la laverie ni au cuisine après cela. Il séchait toujours ses cours mais il allait s'isoler dans les jardins. Mais les jardiniers lui dirent la même chose. Ce n'était pas son rôle de s'occupait des plantes. Alors il partit au village. Il joua dans les rues avec les enfants. Aucun ne sut jamais qu'il était le prince.

Son père était le roi d'un immense royaume appelé Cronos. Le château était bordés d'une immense forêt qui composaient plus de la moitié de cet empire. Mais ce dernier souhaitait l'agrandir ainsi que maintenir la paix entre celui-ci et le royaume voisin nommé Lost Town. Il avait décidé d'unir son fils à la fille du roi déclarant ainsi une longue et durable paix.

Il n'avait pas demandé l'avis du prince. Cet accord avait été conclu et une poignée de main échangée avant même que les futurs mariés eussent montré leur mécontentement. Ce n'était pas exactement ainsi que Shion voyait son mariage. Il ne voulait pas se marié pour cela. Pourtant il le ferait car tel était son rôle. C'était ce que son père voulait donc c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Malgré tout il aurait préféré le faire par amour. Il avait décidé de retarder l'échéance. Il n'avait jamais vu la princesse. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne se renseignait pas non plus. Il ne le désirait pas vraiment. Cela ne changerait à sa situation et puis il pouvait ainsi fuir.

Alors il courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château. Un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il avait recommencé, à chaque fois cela lui faisait une montée d'adrénaline. Il ne savait jamais quand sa course s'arrêterait. Ni quand il le trouverait. Il faisait des grandes parties de cache-cache. Il ne l'avait que peu de fois trouvé. Il revenait toujours à l'heure pour le repas. Son père avait râlé les premières fois puis il s'était désintéressé. Alors que sa mère en avait rit. Elle lui avait même donné certaine cachette. Mais ces derniers temps elle ne riait plus.

Bientôt il ne pourrait plus le faire. Il serait condamné à épouser cette inconnue. Cette pensée l'attrista. Pourquoi son père avait-il prit une décision aussi injuste. Son sourire se fana quelque peu, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Qu'allait-il lui arrivé. Il fuyait une fois de plus l'un de ses rendez-vous arrangé. Il ne voulait pas la voir. S'il le ferait ce serait admettre ce qui se passait. Il s'arrêta au jardin espérant être en paix.

Pourtant il fut attrapé. Il tomba nez à nez avec une charmante femme. Elle sourit, s'inclina pour une révérence. Il hocha légèrement de la tête la lui rendant. Nous entendîmes deux cris au loin. Ils les cherchaient dans les couloirs. Ils étaient encore loin d'eux.

-Safu !

-Shion !

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se toisèrent du regard. C'était trop tard il ne pouvait plus le nié. La vérité s'était immiscée dans leur vie. Pourtant elle lui accorda un autre regard puis un autre sourire.

-Enchanté, je présume que c'est vous la personne qui s'échine à me fuir ?

-C'est exact, navré de tout ceci, ce n'est pas contre vous.

-Je vous comprends vous ne désirez pas cet union, non ne vous inquiétez pas je ne le souhaite pas non plus. Pourtant ce sont nos obligations. J'y étais résigné la première fois qu'aurait du avoir lieu notre rencontre. Mais vous n'étiez pas là. Tout le monde est parti à votre recherche. Sauf un homme un valet me semble-t-il, nous avons longuement parlé. Et j'ai fini par faire comme vous. J'ai voulu échappé à notre réalité malheureusement je pense qu'elle nous a rattrapé.

Il hocha de la tête alors qu'elle s'accordait un léger rire. Il la trouvait assez gentille. Il pourrait devenir ami facilement mais ce serait une autre histoire pour le mariage. Ils poussèrent un soupir commun déclenchant leur hilarité.

Puis celle-ci retomba brusquement lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Ils se dirigeaient vers les jardins et les cris se firent plus proches. Ils déglutirent sentant qu'il était temps. Enfin ils devaient à présent l'accepter ils se trouvaient au pied du mur. Ils se regardèrent avec une pointe de tristesse. Ils allaient se retrouver dans une pièce à signer leur accord pour le mariage qui n'aurait lieu que dans quelques mois. Ils avaient assez joué maintenant il était temps de grandir et de prendre leurs responsabilités.

Mais cela n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Ils furent brusquement tirés dans un buisson et une main se plaqua sur la bouche de chacun. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui venait de les attrapés. C'était un homme habillé d'un costume de valet noir. Il leur accorda un sourire. Puis dans pas passèrent devant leur cachette. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus un bruit. Il enleva ses mains.

-Suivez-moi.

Shion haussa les sourcils. Il se demandait qui était cet homme dont le visage lui semblait si familier. Safu quant à elle le suivait. Shion n'hésita plus et partit à leur suite.

Il les amena près du mur d'enceinte. Leur accorda un bref regard avant de leur faire signe d'attendre ici. Tout le château avait été mis en alerte. Il était impératif de les retrouver. Leurs pères ne souhaitaient plus perdre de temps avec ces futilités. Ils en avaient déjà trop perdu. L'homme revint avec des habits. Deux capes. Il leurs donna. Ils les enfilèrent sans se poser de questions. Aujourd'hui serait différent Shion le savait. Il ne quitterait pas le château si facilement. Cette fois-ci les gardes étaient sur le qui-vive. Pourtant sous le vêtement ils n'attirèrent pas l'attention. Ils traversèrent le visage toujours couvert. Le valet les conduisit dans la forêt les menant dans un près. Ils s'installèrent sous un arbre se protégeant du soleil.

-Merci, dit Safu, tu nous as bien aidés.

-C'est toujours un honneur Madame.

-Appelle moi Safu je ne suis pas encore une dame et nous faisons tout pour retardé l'échéance.

-Merci, prononça enfin Shion.

-Mais de rien Shion, souriait-il.

Ce dernier tiqua. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Safu ria devant l'air surpris de son futur fiancé. L'homme ne réagit pas enfin il avait un air un peu contrarié.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Nezumi.

Voilà voilà le chapitre 1 est fini si vous souhaitez la suite alors dites le moi ! Merci d'avoir lu :3


	2. Souvenir

Merci pour ta review Lectrice :) Je compte poster un chapitre par jour donc je pense que tu n'auras pas trop à attendre.

Chapitre 2: Souvenir

Nezumi ce nom lui paraissait si familier ou peut-être pas ? Pourtant il fit naître en lui une vague nostalgie. Safu le regardait avec insistance un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il finit par secouer sa tête résigné à ne pas se souvenir. Il était persuadé de le connaitre de l'avoir déjà vu. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Il tourna la tête vers eux et se rendit compte qu'il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il se sentit décalé comme s'il avait loupé un élément.

-Serait-ce lui le valet avec lequel tu aurais parlé Safu ? Dit Shion optant pour le tutoiement. Après tout, à ce rythme là, il serait bientôt marié.

-Oui, souriait-elle. Ne le connais-tu pas ? Il était pourtant présent ce jour-là !

Il se tourna vers le rat le jaugeant du regard et secoua la tête négativement. Non il ne le connaissait pas ainsi. Une pensée le percuta, l'accord ne devait-il pas être passé seulement entre les deux familles. Il haussa un sourcil puis il s'en désintéressa. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et regarda le ciel. Il sourit. Il se sentait libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Loin de ses obligations. Loin de ses cours. Loin du palais. Allongé à cet endroit il ne souhaitait pas être un prince.

-Alors monsieur le prince, oublie les gens qui l'aide comme on peut s'y attendre d'une personne de ça classe. Dit Nezumi avec dédain.

Shion se releva et fixa ce dernier. Comment se permettait-il de le juger ainsi. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il manquait de respect à ses sauveurs. C'était faux. Il était blessé par cette phrase. Blessé qu'on puisse penser cela de lui.

-As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

-Oui. Tu m'as oublié.

Il pouvait discerner dans sa voix une immense froideur mais aussi une pointe de tristesse. Il était surpris. Comment cela était-il possible ? L'avait-il vraiment oublié ? Il savait qu'il connaissait cet homme alors pourquoi cela ne lui revenait pas. Cet homme l'avait aidé et lui il l'avait oublié. Il avait honte d'avoir commis un tel acte. Il baissa la tête. Il réfléchit. Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Il aurait pu poser toutes ces questions pourtant il ne le fit pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Pour s'enfoncer encore plus. Non il voulait savoir par lui même.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne dans sa vie qui l'avait aidé. Pour tout dire il n'était que deux. Un vieil homme, qui lui avait indiqué son chemin la première fois qu'il s'était échappé du château pour rejoindre le village. Et un jeune garçon. Ce dernier était habillé d'un short vert fade et d'un polo gris qui lui allait trop grand. Il était obligé de retroussé les manches.

Tout à coup il se tourna vers Nezumi. La même couleur de cheveux les mêmes yeux. La même prestance. Le même dédain. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et il lui sauta au cou. Nezumi se figea lorsqu'il sentit un poids lui tomber dessus. Puis il réagit et se dégagea de l'étreinte du prince. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qu'est-ce qui lui prenait. Shion lui sourit. Il ne répondit pas.

-Tu es le petit garçon de la ruelle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as drôlement changé ! Enfin c'est normal c'était i ans.

-Tu... tu ne m'avais pas reconnu.

Il soupira d'exaspération. Il était quelque peu blasé au premier abord. Pourtant Safu discerna un léger sourire. Etait-il rassuré qu'il l'ait reconnu. La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Shion avait replongé dans ses souvenirs. Il voulait se rappeler de cette journée.

**Flash Back**

Shion cherchait la grande place pour aller admirer la fontaine. Il essayait de passer plus ou moins inaperçu dans la foule. Malheureusement (ou heureusement ça dépend pour qui) il était assez bien habillé. Trop pour un paysan mais pas encore assez pour un prince. Il ressemblait à un bourgeois or la seule famille bourgeois qui vivait au village était plutôt détesté des villageois.

Il traversa une rue et prit une petite ruelle. Il savait qu'il n'était plus très loin de la place. Ce jour-là il n'eut pas la chance de la voir. Alors qu'il avançait deux gamins bouchèrent la fin du chemin. Il les regarda attentivement et décida de faire demi-tour. Il se retrouva dans la même situation il était cerné. Prenant son courage à deux mains il continua sa route. Enfin il essaya. Les enfants le rejoignirent. Ils avaient sur leur visage un sourire qui ne signalait rien de bon. Shion déglutit.

-Alors comme ça on se promène tranquillement ?

Le prince ne répondit pas se demandant se qu'il insinuait.

-Se n'est pas très prudent, heureusement que tu es tombé sur nous et pas sur d'autre personne.

Shion devint suspicieux.

-Tu n'es pas très apprécié dans le village, tu sais Monsieur le Bourgeois.

Bourgeois ? Shion eut presque un petit sourire, il le confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il se demandait si c'était une chance ou non. Il hésita entre leur dire une demi-vérité comme quoi il ne l'était pas en taisant son appartenance à la royauté ou alors les laissait divaguer. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de faire un choix.

Les gamins tentèrent de lui faire les poches. Il repoussa l'enfant. Un autre lui mit une baffe il s'écroula. Il reçu un coup dans la poitrine lui coupant le souffle. Il ferma les yeux sous le choc. Il s'attendait à en recevoir une pluie de coup mais tout s'arrêta. Il ne comprit pas.

Il les rouvrit et aperçu deux des quatre enfants à terre et les deux autres prenant la fuite. Ceux qui servaient de serpillère lancèrent un regard affolé vers Shion. Plus exactement derrière Shion. Ce dernier sentit une présence.

Il se retourna et aperçu un garçon de son âge. Ses vêtements étaient sale, peut-être était-ce du à la bagarre qui venait de se dérouler. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, le prince l'accepta. Il sourit à son sauveur.

-Vous ne devriez pas traîner ici.

-Je... Je ne suis pas le fils du bourgeois.

-Je sais. Vous ne lui ressemblez pas, ses gosses ont du seulement se fier aux habits.

-Merci, murmurais-je, j'aimerais te remercier.

-Garde ton offre je n'ai aucune demande à faire.

Shion le regarda d'abord surpris puis il lui fit un magnifique sourire et il hocha de la tête. Ils restaient là debout à attendre que l'autre formule une phrase ne serait-ce que pour prendre congé. Pourtant ils n'en firent rien.

-Où allez-vous quand ils vous ont trouvé ?

-Euh... Voir la fontaine sur la place.

Le garçon sourit et lui prit la main.

-Je connais un endroit encore plus beau, monsieur le noble.

Et il partit en courant Shion derrière lui. Ils traversèrent un dédale de rue. Puis ils arrivèrent au limite du village. Le prince hésitait. C'était la première fois qu'il s'enfuyait aussi loin du château. Pourtant il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il allait voir. Il rejoignit l'inconnu et ils repartirent s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt. Shion n'avait pas peur. Pas quand il était là. Ils courraient sans s'arrêter. Il n'était pas habitué à le faire aussi longtemps. Il ne le faisait que quand il fuyait ses cours et il finissait toujours pas se cacher.

Une fois arrivé Shion essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Il releva la tête et contempla le paysage devant lui. Ils s'étaient aventurés dans la forêt et ils étaient arrivés à une source. L'eau tombait du haut de la montagne formant ainsi une cascade. Il eut le souffle coupé. Il entendit un rire et vit le garçon assit au pied d'un arbre. Il le rejoignit.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Nezumi et vous ?

-S'il te plait tutoie moi, souriait-il.

-Hum... Tu n'as pas répondu.

-Shion.

Il se releva et lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

-Alors Shion je me permets de t'offrir un magnifique bain. Avant même qu'il eut esquissait un geste il s'était retrouvé dans l'eau claire.

**Fin Flash Back**

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Bonne entente ?

Désolé pour ce chapitre qui manque un peu d'action (je sais y en avait pas non plus au début :) ) Mais il servira par la suite enfin j'espère ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Bonne entente

Shion fixa Nezumi. Il se perdit dans son regard. Il était heureux de le revoir. Heureux de savoir que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Oui Shion avait d'abord cru que c'était un rêve. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car cela paraissait si irréaliste. Il s'était réveillé dans son lit comme tous les matins alors qu'il s'était au préalable endormi contre un arbre. Il n'y avait pas cru. Ou alors peut-être était-ce la suite qui en avait été un ? Il voulait poser la question mais il se retenait. Il voulait que cet endroit reste le leur. Ce souvenir représentait le meilleur jour de sa vie. Celui où il s'était amusé avec une autre personne. Maintenant qu'il se rappelait de cela tout lui revint. Avant de s'endormir il lui avait demandé s'il pourrait se revoir. Nezumi avait hoché de la tête puis il avait sombré. Alors pourquoi cela ne s'était pas fait ?

-Nezumi ? Demanda Shion.

-Hn ? Répondit-il visiblement fâché.

-Désolé.

Shion baissa la tête et le rat écarquilla les yeux. Il était surpris devant son attitude. Il s'était attendri devant cette image. Sur le coup il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul mot pour le qualifier "mignon". Il avait soupiré, avait levé les yeux au ciel, puis il l'avait pardonné.

-Pas grave.

Cette phrase fit naître un immense sourire sur les lèvres de son homologue. Il s'était fait avoir par son air touchant. Cette constations tira un soupir à Nezumi. C'était la première fois et surement pas la dernière qu'il se ferait avoir ainsi. Il ne se laissait jamais avoir ainsi. Pourquoi avec lui tout était toujours différent ? Shion se rallongea dans l'arbre. Toujours souriant. Il avait entièrement oublié comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Rien ne comptait plus que l'instant présent. Il était bien depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressentit cela ? Peut-être jamais. Un silence s'était installé entre eux. Il n'était pas vraiment gêné mais pas vraiment tranquille ni reposant. Il n'avait pas vraiment un sujet de conversation. Shion se reposait doucement à l'ombre de l'arbre. Fermant les yeux appréciant la douce caresse du vent sur son visage. Il aurait aimé venir plus souvent. Il y réfléchit et tout à coup il se releva brusquement. Surprenant ses camarades. Nezumi haussa un sourcil. Rien ne l'empêchait de revenir. Il avait déjà réussi à s'enfuir pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas recommencer. Simple. Ou pas. La garde serait surement plus vigilante. Son sourire se fana un peu.

-Tu nous ferais partagé t'as pensé qui t'as tiré de ton sommeil ?

Shion cligna des yeux et se rendit compte et de leur présence et de leur regard. Il s'était laissé emporter par le fil de ces pensées et il les avait oubliés. Il resta quelques secondes à les fixer puis il consentit à leur répondre.

-J'ai juste pris conscience que je pourrais m'enfuir plus souvent.

Les deux autres se regardèrent quelques secondes et éclatèrent d'un rire franc. Shion essaya de se justifier mais il ne se sentit que plus stupide.

-Je veux dire... c'est juste que... c'est plus reposant ici que plier en quatre derrière une armoire.

Les deux autres s'étranglaient littéralement de rire. Shion décida de se taire. Après plusieurs minutes ils reprirent leur sérieux et Safu lui posa une question.

-Pourquoi tu fuis ?

-Pas drôle au château... veulent pas que je sorte... baragouina-t-il.

Il leur raconta comment il avait passé leur enfance à sortir en douce pour aller rejoindre les enfants des domestiques. Puis pour aller dormir dans le jardin. Et enfin admiré la vue en haut de la tour. L'après-midi continua ainsi dans une bonne entente. Safu nous raconta son enfance. Elle, elle n'avait pas séché un seul de ces cours et elle s'investissait dans ses études. Malgré tout elle avait du répondant. Elle leur parla de sa grand-mère à qui elle rendait souvent visite même si elle habitait dans un lieu un peu plus isolé. De son enfance très peu de ses parents. Elle cacha ses problèmes. Ses sentiments et elle leur parla d'un de ses majordomes. Qui avait toujours était au près d'elle. Enfin il avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait six ans. Il avait 23 ans. Elle n'en avait que 15. Il avait perdu ses parents et avait été accueilli au château. Elle s'entendait bien avec. Nezumi avait fait un sourire malicieux lorsqu'elle l'avait décrit.

-Tu m'as l'air de l'apprécier. Peut-être plus qu'il ne le faudrait, ajouta-t-il après un courte pause.

Elle avait affiché une mine surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Pourtant il ne fut pas dupe. Il se demandait s'il n'y avait vraiment eu que de l'admiration ou de plus fort sentiments. Ça description laissait perplexe. Nezumi ne parla pas de lui. Il ne prenait la parole que pour placer de petit commentaire. Pas vraiment agréable sans pour autant être désagréable. Toujours sérieux et visant juste. Le soleil commença à descendre dans le ciel rejoignant la terre.

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrez, dit Nezumi.

Il mit fin à leur rire et fit retombé l'ambiance. Safu hocha de la tête en faisant un mine plus ou moins triste. Shion fixa intensément Nezumi. Il n'avait pas envie. Encore moins qu'avant il voulait disparaître. Non il ne voulait pas se marier. Il refusait tout simplement. Il ne l'aimait pas et elle non plus. Il n'avait pas le droit tout cela était tellement injuste. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi était-ce maintenant qu'il se décidait à se rebeller ? Il voulait pleurer cette injustice. Pourtant il ne fit rien d'autre que de le regarder. Savait-il ce qui l'attendait là-bas ? Surement. Il acquiesça. Comme d'habitude pour une seule raison. Par respect. Pour son père. Parce que c'était sa demande.

Ils rejoignirent la place. Ils avaient rejoint une des entrés du village. Passant par de petite ruelle. Ils ne parlaient pas. Le rat avait imposé un pas un peu pressé. Ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi. Puis ils les virent. Les soldats du roi. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il se tourna vers Nezumi.

-J'ai dit à une domestique de venir vous cherchez vers dix-neuf heure à cette place, tu leur diras que tu voulais faire visiter à ta futur femme ta merveilleuse fontaine.

Il ria sarcastique. Son regard était mauvais. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Dans tout les cas il le savait. Pourquoi se conduisait-il ainsi ? Il lui jeta un regard blessé presque triste. Son ton avait été dur et froid. Shion aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir toute sa vie ses responsabilités. Pourtant il se sentait trahi. Il détourna la tête et pour lui donner raison il prit la main de Safu et commença à avancer sans un au revoir. Il détestait ce ton. Il l'utilisait toujours à un moment ou un autre. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant un bras le retint de sortir de la pénombre de la rue qui masquait leur présence des hommes de son père. Il l'avait attrapé. Pour une dernière chose. Juste avant de partir Nezumi lui dit une seule et unique phrase. Pourtant ce fut celle qui fit écrouler son monde

Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite demain :)


	4. Doute

Chapitre 4: Doute

-Leur plaisir est-il plus important que tes sentiments, que tes envies ?

Cette phrase le laissa pantois. Il ne souhaitait plus avancé, même plus bougé. L'aurait-il voulu qu'il en aurait été incapable. Comment avait-il réussi à le cerner en aussi peu de temps. Il avait hésité, longuement avant de décréter qu'il ferait ce qui serait le mieux pour son royaume. Ce qui conviendrait le mieux pour sa vie. Il avait exclu toutes ses choses futiles qui auraient pu faire son bonheur. Non, il s'était concentré sur les tâches et les cours qu'on lui donnait. Même s'il s'accordait des pauses notamment lors de ces fuites. Il y avait des moments où il ne souhaitait qu'une chose ne plus avoir ce poids sur les épaules. Alors il vagabondait une journée. S'offrant une liberté qu'il savait bientôt perdu. Pourtant il avait fait un choix et il l'avait jusque là toujours respecté. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce permettait-il de lui dire cela ! Shion baissa la tête. Dans ses yeux, on ne pouvait plus lire qu'un seul sentiment le pire de tous. En cet instant il le haïssait, plus que tout. Il fit volte-face, cherchant le rat sans le voir. Se lâche s'était déjà enfuit. Son regard se ferma. Il se retourna et avança en direction de la place. Non il avait fait un choix il devait s'y tenir. Il pourrait le remercier de l'avoir remit sur le droit chemin. Ses derniers temps il glissait sur le chemin sinueux de la tentation.

Safu n'entendit pas la phrase chuchotait à l'oreille du prince. Par contre elle vit très bien le regard hésitant de se dernier. Ainsi que la fuite de l'autre. Elle ne comprit pas la réaction de Shion. Il était en colère. Il en voulait à l'autre homme. Qu'avait pu dire le brun pour le mettre dans cet état là ? Elle vit son regard se fermer. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment son futur mari mais elle avait deviné qu'il n'était pas dans ces habitudes de réagir ainsi. Ces mots devaient être importants pour qu'il ait une telle réaction. Elle se sentit tirer en avant. Elle le vit avec une expression déterminée sur son visage. Il respirait la froideur.

Nezumi s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il avait très bien comprit l'attitude du prince. Il l'avait observé et écouté attentivement. Il avait deviné qu'il tenait à sa liberté lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué son brusque mouvement. Il avait vu ses yeux briller lorsqu'il avait raconté ses nombreuses aventures et parti de cache-cache. Il avait aussi compris qu'il y avait un problème. Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour le trouver. Il avait eu face à lui un Shion résigné à se marier. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il n'avait pas supporté. Il avait craqué. Durant tout le chemin du retour, il avait cherché un stratagème pour faire échouer cela. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir son souverain triste et que cela se répercuterait sur son royaume. Même Nezumi eut un petit rire vers cet élan de bonté et de gentillesse. Alors pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Sa réaction n'était pas habituelle. Il voulait que Shion réfléchisse et ce que Le Rat voulait il l'obtenait.

Il avait donc contourné la rue pour se présenter dans une autre adjacente caché elle aussi dans l'obscurité. Il observa la scène.

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de faire deux pas, sortant de la ruelle qu'ils se firent abordés. Le bras droit de son père, connu comme un ami de la famille. Le regarda fixement pendant un certain temps avant de lui accorder un léger sourire. Sur son visage on pouvait voir un reste d'inquiétude. Shion se confondit en excuse. Le soldat l'arrêta d'un bref signe de main. Il lui fit un franc sourire.

-Garde tes excuses pour ton père tu en auras besoin.

Le prince n'affichait plus un visage aussi rassuré qu'avant. Cela ne signalait rien de bon. Il était anxieux. Son père ne s'était que rarement occupé de ce qu'il faisait. Bien trop occupé. Sa mère bien au contraire avait toujours était là de sa première peur à sa plus grande joie. Elle ne râlait pas souvent et ne s'énervait jamais contre lui. Elle avait toujours apprécié son fils et ne l'avait jamais jugé ni remis en question. Elle lui avait donné l'enfance dont il avait eu besoin et ne l'avait pas braqué comme son père. Shion aimait sa mère. Pour son père il avait une sorte d'admiration pour la maîtrise de son pays mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Il n'avait pas été rassuré lorsque Rikiga, l'avait mit en garde. Non il n'avait pas été serein loin de là.

Plus Shion approchait du château, plus il pouvait sentir l'ambiance qu'il y régnait. L'après-midi passait à la clairière lui paraissait soudainement loin, affreusement loin. Les domestiques se déplaçaient silencieusement la mine sombre, faisant très attention à leurs gestes. Il régnait une ambiance plus que lugubre. Il déglutit avant d'arriver devant les portes de la salle des doléances ou encore des jugements. Rikiga lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule lui adressant un sourire compatissant. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle.

-Enfin te revoilà, on se faisait presque du souci, le ton de son père était dur froid et cassant.

Le prince s'approcha lentement de lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas concerné par ses paroles. Safu rejoignit ses parents restaient en retrait à côté de sa mère que Rikiga avait rejoint.

-Pourquoi as-tu disparu ? Demanda-t-il encore maitre de ses émotions même si cela ne durerait pas.

Shion baissa la tête. Avant de la relever. Mais il respecterait son choix_. Leur plaisir est-il plus important que tes envies ?_ Il ne révélerait jamais ce qui c'était passé cet après-midi là mais il n'en reparlerait jamais. _Leur plaisir est-il plus important que tes sentiments ? _Il se contenterait de l'oublier tout simplement. _Leur plaisir est-il plus important que tes sentiments, que tes envies ? _Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit du prince. Mentir pour sauver les apparences. _Leur plaisir est-il plus important que tes sentiments, que tes envies ? _C'était ce que son père aurait voulu qu'il fasse alors il le fit.

-Je faisais visiter le château à Mademoiselle Safu, il lui lança un regard enjôleur avant de reprendre, puis de fil en aiguille nous nous sommes retrouvés à nous promener dans le village, est-ce réellement si grave de vouloir passer du temps avec ma promise ?

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, interrompu ma mère, il commence à se faire tard, je vous propose de passer à table, je ferais préparer des chambres pour nos invités, dit-elle.

Son intervention le sauva. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement imperceptible par son père. L'ambiance se fit d'un coup beaucoup plus détendu. Des sourires apparurent sur le visage de certain notamment celui de Safu. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée en leur compagnie. Bientôt les deux rois se retirent dans une autre salle préparant les différents accords. Safu fut fatigué et Shion se proposa de l'accompagné à sa chambre par pur galanterie. Elle accepta avec plaisir.

Karan la mère de Shion comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils. Parfois il lui arrivait d'agir ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi. Il avait toujours refusé de dire à sa mère qu'il ne voulait pas se marier. Il savait qu'elle serait en accord avec lui et qu'elle lui conseillerait de choisir ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Le royaume avant lui.

-Safu, puis-je te demander une faveur ?

-Non, répliqua-t-elle, j'ai vu ton regard, j'ai compris.

-Si tu as compris alors pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais ce que t'as soufflé Nezumi mais je peux te dire qu'il a eu raison de le faire. Tu ne parais plus le même. Tu devrais réflé...

-Je n'ai rien à réfléchir et ce qu'il m'a dit et d'une stupidité sans nom.

-Bien si c'est ce que vous pensez alors bonne nuit votre altesse il ne sert à rien de parler avec vous dans ces conditions.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, qu'elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Elle n'avait pas apprécié le ton de Shion et encore moins son attitude borné. Il soupira pourquoi cela était-il si compliqué. Il se retourna près à partir.

-Es-tu sur que cela est d'une stupidité sans nom ? Intervint une voix dans la pénombre.

Merci d'avoir lu ! On se retrouve demain :)


	5. Prise de conscience

Coucou tout le monde ! Je viens juste vous dire qu'il y aura 9 chapitres :)

Oh et que je pars en vacances Samedi soir donc vous devrez attendre une semaine pour avoir la suite.

Comme ça j'aurais plus de temps pour les relecture. Je vous ennuie pas plus que ça bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5: Prise de conscience

La personne sortit de l'ombre et se posta devant lui. Il pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendu toute la conversation. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et le prit par la main. Le faisant avancer dans le dédale de couloir. Il soupira. Il était bon pour un interrogatoire il avait tout fait pour y échapper. Il avait échoué. Ils arrivèrent au jardin du château. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Ils virent la lune cela attira un sourire attendrissant sur le visage de son correspondant.

-Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas.

Karan hocha de la tête. Il ne souhaitait poursuivre. Il attendait patiemment la question qui allait suivre. Elle garda son sourire mystérieux elle connaissait son fils et savait qu'il répondrait évasivement.

-Que t'as dit Nezumi ?

-C'est ... rien.

Elle soupira son fils pouvait être têtu quand il voulait. Il ne désirait pas en parler. Quelque chose le bloquer depuis longtemps. Une plaie qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à refermer ni même à trouver. Elle s'en était longtemps voulu de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

-Rien ? Pourtant il me semble que cela t'as perturbé, non ne nie pas tu as réagi de manière excessive tout à l'heure ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

Il garda le silence comme il l'avait toujours fait sur ce sujet. Il ne lui dirait rien. Non cela la blesserait. Il le savait. Elle s'opposerait à son mari pour qu'il puisse choisir son avenir. Mais une guerre pourrait se déclarer et se serait le peuple qui prendrait. Non il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. Pas sur ce sujet là. Karan le fixa. Il gardait son visage fermait de désirant trahir aucune de ces émotions comme son père. Elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui. Pas ainsi. Elle sourit.

-Tant pis j'irais voir Nezumi.

Il tiqua. Il releva la tête. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Pourtant il savait qu'elle le ferait. Il devait trouver quoi dire quoi faire. Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère. Mais il n'avait pas toujours le choix. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais elle le coupa. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait faire, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Combien de fois vas-tu encore mentir pour fuir ? Je vais finir par croire que tu ne sais faire que ça. Parfois ce n'est pas le meilleur choix.

Il était surpris. Elle se leva et partit. Il regarda sa mère partir sans réagir. Il sourit tristement. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle interviendrait si elle connaissait la raison de son choix. Pourtant en cet instant il n'en était plus sur.

Elle le laissa en plan. Il ne lui dirait rien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il persistait à garder le silence. Cela devrait être grave. Tellement sérieux pour son âge. Elle marcha longuement à travers le château et se dirigea vers la plus haute tour. Une fois arrivée en haut, elle s'installa à la fenêtre et regarda l'extérieur. Elle contempla l'étendue des terres de son mari. Elle soupira. Un bruit attira son attention elle se retourna. Un homme était appuyé contre un mur. Elle ne discernait pas son visage. Elle se contenta de le fixer. Elle ne ressentait aucune peur.

-Ça doit être dans les gênes de se promener seul sans prendre garde au danger.

Elle sourit. Oui son fils était pareil. Il s'avança laissant un rayon de lune se poser sur lui. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle savait qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il n'était plus le gamin inquiet qui lui avait rapporté son fils. Elle se souvenait de son visage.

Quatre ans s'était écoulés depuis cet événement. Depuis que Shion avait fuit vers le village. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment inquiétée quand le professeur de son fils s'était plaint qu'il avait disparu. Elle l'avait cherché dans toutes les cachettes qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Habituellement il lui disait ou il était et retournait se cacher mais là elle ne l'avait pas aperçu. Elle avait fini par donner l'alarme en fin d'après-midi. L'inquiétude l'avait finalement atteint. A la tombée de la nuit elle attendait devant les grandes portes. Son mari lui avait interdit de sortir. Elle était partagée entre courir les rues seule ou attendre. Elle avait confiance en son fils. Elle avait attendu. Elle avait vu arriver un petit garçon portant un autre. L'un dormant dans les bras de son camarade. Il s'était approché d'elle puis s'était excusé de l'avoir ramené si tard. Elle avait souri. Elle lui avait demandé comment elle l'avait rencontré. Il lui avait tout raconté d'une voix hésitante. Il avait compris qu'il avait fuit quelque chose mais n'avait pas compris quoi. Elle sourit face à ce souvenir. Il avait parcouru du chemin depuis.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour regarder la lande.

-Vous vouliez me poser une question n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il faisant fit des convenances.

-Tu voulais m'en avertir n'est-ce pas ?

Ils sourirent. Ils avaient tout les deux une longueur d'avance.

-Il va se marier, dit-il.

Elle le fixa. Sa mine était sombre. Elle ne put que s'empêcher de sourire. Il était si transparent. Elle savait que cette phrase ne ressemblait que trop à une question. Et pourtant malgré tout elle connaissait la vraie réponse à cette question. Cette fois si elle ne plut retenir son sourire à cette pensée.

-Tout cela ne dépend que de toi.

Il la regarda surprise. Puis il finit par hocher de la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il comme si cela était une faiblesse.

-Je suis sur que tu le connais, c'est juste que tu n'arrives pas à mettre un nom sur cela.

Sur ces paroles, elle s'en alla.

-Bonne nuit Nezumi.

Nezumi resta seul en haut de cette tour. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Les portes du château étaient fermées à cette heure-ci. Il avait du ce faufilé une heure avant leur fermeture. Il devait attendre le lendemain. Autant qu'il le fasse ici. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contempla la lune. Il réfléchit aux paroles de la reine. Il devait mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Shion venait de recevoir un message de la part de son père. Safu et ses parents l'attendaient pour signer leur accord. Il traversait les couloirs sans faire attention à ce qu'il voyait. Il sentait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait son heure arrivait. Il passa devant plusieurs personnes sans les voir. Cela ne fut malheureusement pas au gout de l'une d'entre elle. Il se sentit attirer en arrière. Une voix contre ses oreilles lui murmura une douce parole.

-Comment fais-tu pour vivre en cage alors que tu connais la douceur de la liberté ?

Nezumi ! Il commençait à désespérer. Pourquoi il lui disait toujours une de ces phrases qui mettaient le doute en lui au mauvais moment. Toujours quand il allait signer un papier. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Et le rat le tira dans une remise entrant à sa suite. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Shion était attendu. Il ne pouvait rester ici. Il voulut crier et signaler sa présence mais son kidnappeur fut plus rapide. Ils se lancèrent un regard noir. Nezumi le relâcha quand il fut sur que la patrouille était passé.

-Que veux-tu ? Cracha Shion.

Son ton froid n'atteint même pas son correspondant qui haussa des sourcils, il ria presque devant sa colère ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir celle du prince.

-Pourquoi persistes-tu à te marier ?

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je le fasse ?

Ils se toisèrent. L'un attendant la réponse de l'autre, qui ne venait pas. Le rat soupira. Il consentit à parler. Il sentit malgré tout qu'il allait le regretter.

-Tu n'es pas heureux.

-En quoi cela te regarde ?

-Pourquoi es-ce que ça doit-être moi qui dois répondre à toutes les questions ?

Il se rapprocha de Shion et le plaqua contre le mur. Collant son corps au sien. Le prince rougit face à cette proximité. Il y avait plusieurs réponses à sa question et Nezumi choisit la plus simple.

-Peut-être parce que tu comptes pour moi ? Ou encore parce qu'un prince triste et un royaume triste. Alors ma réponse.

-Parce que c'est le mieux pour le peuple.

-Es-tu au courant que tu as le droit de choisir ?

-C'est le cas c'est mon choix.

-Je te parle de choix que tu désirerais vraiment. Tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas toujours cela meilleure solution. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir parce que tu choisis de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. Tu as le droit de décider. Tu as peur. Peur pour quand tu seras au pouvoir. Tu ne devrais pas. Ton attitude montre que tu es prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour le peuple. Tu seras un bon souverain. Avec ou sans ce mariage.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre il quitta la pièce. Shion glissa le long du mur jusqu'à toucher le sol. Ces paroles n'avaient pas été vaines. Elle l'avait touché. Il les avait comprises. Nezumi avait compris sa peur en si peu de temps. Shion était perdu. Il ne savait plus. Pourtant il se leva. Il était confus soit mais il avait différent avenir qui s'offrait à lui. Il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il avait toujours eu toutes les cartes en main. Il avait toujours eu le droit de choisir. Et maintenant il allait le montrer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	6. Refus

Chapitre 6: Refus

Il sortit de la pièce. Il arpenta les couloirs un long moment avant d'arriver devant la porte. Il s'arrêta. Il se posait encore beaucoup de question. Pourtant il secoua sa tête, non ce n'était plus l'heure du doute. Il respira fortement pour se donner du courage et ouvrit les portes. Ils étaient là, tous. Réuni autour d'une table. D'une longue table. Penchés sur des documents. Etudiant les accords convenus entre les deux rois.

La table était rectangulaire. Les deux rois étaient assis à l'opposé l'un de l'autre chacun à un bout. Sur la longueur gauche se trouvait sa mère à la droite de son père et ainsi que celle de Safu. Sur la longueur droite il y avait une chaise vide puis Safu ainsi que son majordome. Shion le fixa quelques instants. IL aperçu leurs doigts entremêlés sous la tables. Il comprit que ce geste avait été inconscient. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs le nom de celui-ci. Inukashi. Il sourit. C'était donc la vraie raison de son refus. Il comprenait tout à fait.

Son père lui fit signe de s'installer sur l'emplacement vide il le fit. Puis son père commença des explications et finit de donner les termes de l'accord. Il attendait qu'il finisse pour intervenir. Il était angoissé. Qu'elle serait sa réaction ? Qu'elle serait la sentence. Es-ce qu'une guerre se déclarerait. Il avait peur des conséquences de ses actes. Peur pour le peuple. Peur pour les vies qui pourrait être prise à cause de ses désires. Pourtant les paroles du rat faisaient écho en lui. Il ne renoncerait pas.

Un homme rentra dans la pièce. Personne ne releva sa présence sauf Shion qui leva les yeux. Il n'écoutait plus les explications de son père. Non il était focalisé sur son arrivée. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Shion trouva le courage qui lui manquait tant. Il sentait qu'il pouvait enfin s'affirmer. Plus rien ne l'en empêchait. Il était là donc il ne risquait rien.

-Non, dit Shion.

-Pardon ? Répondit son père.

-Je refuse.

-Tu refuses d'unir les deux pays sous une même manière c'est idiot ! Ce ne sera que plus dur de contrôler ton royaume ainsi que celui de ton épouse !

-Non, je refuse d'épouser Safu.

Il eut un long et froid silence. Très long. Sa mère souriait à Nezumi inclinant la tête par marque de respect et de remerciement. Ce dernier fut extrêmement soulagé, il lâcha même un petit soupir. Une lueur d'espoir fut aperçue dans les yeux de Safu. L'expression de son père fut beaucoup moins joyeuse. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis gelée. Il lui lança un regard noir. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait son fils mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Ce n'est pas maintenant père c'est depuis le début !

-Nous sommes indigné de l'attitude de votre enfant, intervint le père de Safu.

-Non, intervint l'ex futur épouse, JE, insista-t-elle, ne le suis pas. Je ne veux pas me marier non plus.

Karan eut un franc sourire attendri devant la situation elle était fière d'eux. Les deux rois commencèrent à monter la voix. Une dispute commençait à éclater. L'un insultant les manières d'apprendre le respect et la politesse à son enfant. Safu et Shion échangèrent un sourire rassuré. Ils avaient enfin pu s'affirmer. Ils ne doutaient plus. Ils n'avaient plus peur ils savaient ce qu'ils leurs restaient à faire. Les deux hommes furent interrompus par la mère de Safu qui parla pour la première fois.

-Etes-vous au courant que votre attitude pourrait donner naissance à une guerre ?

Son ton était calme et paisible. Sa voix n'était pas teintée de reproche. Non elle avait demandé cela pour être sur de leur décision. Ils devaient être prêts à assumer les conséquences de leurs actes.

-Cela ne déclenchera pas de guerre, dit Safu.

Les deux rois furent surpris et sa mère lui fit signe de poursuivre, d'expliquer en profondeur sa pensée mais ce fut Shion qui le fit la complétant à merveille.

-Ces terres nous appartiennent depuis notre naissances jusqu'à celle de nos enfants, je ne déclarerais pas la guerre.

-Je ne le ferais pas non plus, dit Safu.

-Mais nous oui, intervint leurs pères.

-Sauf que vous n'êtes plus les rois. Nous sommes les souverains de ces royaumes. Vous êtes devenus des intendants à notre naissance.

La mère de Safu se rassit elle avait fini de parler et ces paroles lui convenait. Elle attendait avec impatience la suite. Ainsi que sa collègue qui avait arrêté de regarder Nezumi pour fixer son mari qui avait une expression plus que choqué. Après un long moment de silence le père de Shion prit la parole.

-Je ne comprends. Elle ou une autre qu'elle différence ?

-Elle est là la différence, je n'en cherche pas une autre. Non je cherche la personne qui me fera vivre. Celle que j'aimerais.

Shion fut satisfait de cette phrase il observa les réactions. Les rois furent surpris puis levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de se rappeler que eux aussi avait aimé et aimaient aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient tournés vers leurs femmes respectives. Et pour une fois depuis longtemps ils avaient souri. Inukashi avait resserré ces doigts autour de ceux de Safu. Elle s'était tournée vers lui. Il lui avait souri. Elle avait été surprise puis avait acquiescé pour enfin finir par rougir. Sa mère quant à elle avait été fière de son fils. Tout avait été dit. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

Nezumi se figea. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Et sortit discrètement de la salle par la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il franchit les couloirs dans un état second. Il se mit à courir quitta l'enceinte du château sans même le remarquer. Ses pas le conduisirent près de la cascade. Il s'affaissa contre un arbre. Contre leur arbre sans même sans rendre compte. Non, Non, Non. Ce mot ne cessait d'être répété dans son esprit. Il sourit. Pas un vrai sourire joyeux. Non un sourire qui n'inspirait rien de bon. Un peu comme celui d'un fou. Ce n'était que des foutaises. Aimer était pour les faibles. Pour ceux qui pouvait concevoir que le monde était joyeux et en paix. Aimer c'était partagé par manque de force. Non il n'aimait pas. Il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Juste de l'indifférence. Il sourit et rentra chez lui.

Shion sortit n'accordant plus un seul regard aux personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Il ne voulait pas se trouver ici.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)


	7. Liberté

Me revoilà ! J'ai passé des vacances superbes je suis désolée elles ont été un peu prolongés ! Je n'ai pas pu vous avertir du au fait qu'il n'y avait pas internet. Bon je vous ennuie pas plus et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7: Liberté

Il traversa les pièces sans leur jeter un coup d'œil, les couloirs s'en même les voir ainsi que les portes du château sans s'en rendre compte. Il était surpris de la tournure qu'avait prit les événements. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il était dans un état second.

Il était libre et cela l'émerveillé mais lui faisait aussi peur. Il ne savait plus ou il en était. Il avait pris cette décision et il si était raccroché. Toute sa vie n'avait qu'une seule cause et c'était celle-ci. Il avait le droit de choisir, il n'avait plus aucune contrainte. Pourtant il n'était pas vraiment heureux. Une chose le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Les phrases du rat. Celle qui l'avait convaincu. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il avait l'air si indifférent et peu soucieux de son sort comme si sa mort ne provoquerait rien. Comme s'il aurait haussé des épaules à la vue de son cadavre. Pourtant ses mots, ses paroles le touchaient profondément à chaque fois. Il ne comprenait pas il se donnait la peine de le conseiller, de l'aider. Parce qu'il était son prince futur roi. Non ce n'était pas pour s'attirer ses faveurs et ainsi rentrer dans la cour. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il refusait qu'on l'aide, il n'acceptait pas la charité et ne désirait rien venant de lui. Il fut honteux d'avoir osé penser cela de lui. Il commençait à douter de son ami. Mais ce dernier restait pour Shion un vrai mystère.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté sur la route menant au village à proximité de gardes. Ces derniers le regardaient intrigués. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sortit de sa transe. Il se remit à avancer. Il était perdu. Il ne savait pas ou il devait aller. Non il ne savait pas ou il voulait aller. Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il voulait voir le rat. Mais il ne savait où aller. Il avait pris tellement d'importance dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Il sourit.

Il reprit sa route. Il ne savait pas vraiment ou il le trouverait mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le chercher. Il arriva à l'entrée du village attirant sur lui de nombreux regards. Il mit un moment à en comprendre la raison. D'ailleurs cela se produisit lorsqu'il passa devant une vitrine d'un marchand.

Il y découvrit sa tenue peu approprié à la situation. Il était en tenue cérémonial. Plusieurs personnes vinrent le voir. S'inclinant devant lui. Il le faisait à son tour. Leur accordant à tous un sourire. Il donna la pièce au mendiant après tout il n'avait personne pour l'en empêcher. Il ne les jugea pas comme les autres, ne pensant pas qu'il était responsable de leurs malheurs. Il fit le marché pour la première fois. Cela ne lui était pas interdit. Il pouvait aller d'étal en étal. Il avait une expression enfantine sur le visage. Il découvrait les magnifiques trésors que lui offrait ce village. Il refusa les cadeaux des marchands. Il préféra payer. Il dépensa alors son argent pour des choses qui lui tenait à cœur. Il acheta une écharpe bleu terne pour Nezumi. Il sut que cela lui correspondait.

Puis il s'éclipsa dans une ruelle. Suivant une route qu'il n'avait arpentée qu'une fois quelques jours auparavant. Il traversa des rues devenant de plus en plus étroite restant dans l'obscurité pour ne pas se montrer et subir une nouvelle foule. Puis il arriva enfin à la dernière maison. Il la contourna et il entra dans la forêt. Il suivait le mince sentier. Il le faisait par instinct. Il voyait au loin un endroit plus éclairé. Il y devinait la clairière. Il se précipita. Pourtant il ralentit bien vite le rythme il avait besoin de réfléchir. Que ferait-il une fois là-bas avec le rat ? Il ne sut vraiment. Il ne comprenait pas son obsession de le revoir. Il franchit malgré tout les derniers remparts que formaient les arbres.

Son regard la parcouru du regard pour ne tomber que sur du vide. Il n'était pas là. Alors il savait ou le trouver. Pourtant il se dirigea vers un arbre. Celui de l'autre fois et s'assit à son pied.

Il avait besoin de temps pour penser avant de le retrouver. Pour penser à ce qu'il voulait lui dire et faire. D'ailleurs pourquoi voulait-il lui dire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas compris la raison qui le poussait à le chercher. Il était devenu important. Shion se demanda à quel point. Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas la connaître. Il était indécis.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il respira puis poussa un soupir de contentement. Il était tellement bien ici. Il n'avait plus rien. Plus aucune tâche on n'attendait plus rien de lui. Plus de mariage. Plus de père têtu. Plus de mauvaise chose. Juste le calme et la sérénité.

Il avait longtemps cherché un havre de paix sans vraiment le trouver. Il avait fini par aller se réfugier dans le jardin du château se cachant sur les haies ou dans les arbres quand il voulait s'accorder un peu plus de temps libre.

On aurait pu croire qu'il partait souvent, fuyant ses leçons mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il travaillait d'arrache pied faisant de son mieux. Il voulait satisfaire son père coûte que coûte. Il ne demandait pas de pause et les refuser lorsqu'on le lui offrait. Il étudier le matin à l'aide de son précepteur. Puis lisait l'après midi l'histoire du pays ainsi que son développement financier. Puis en toute fin de journée il apprenait l'escrime pour savoir se défendre et combattre en cas de guerre.

Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu même s'il n'avait plus de souffle. Même quand il était passé à arme réelle et qu'il était bien trop blessé. Il ne renonçait pas. Il ne s'attardait pas à la douleur. Son entraîneur avait été satisfait puis légèrement inquiet quand il ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas par honneur ni pour montrer son endurance et résistance mais parce qu'il voulait se surpasser. Il ne cessait de progresser chaque jour. Il ne se compara jamais aux autres juste à lui-même.

C'était Rikiga qui s'en était chargé suite aux demandes de la reine. Il avait fini par lui avouer le contenu de ses cours et le comportement têtu de Shion. Cette situation aurait pu mal finir. Sa mère était donc venue lui parler. Elle lui demanda la raison de tout cela. De cet acharnement. Il l'avait fixé, réfléchissant. Et lui avait demandé du temps. Elle avait compris et avait hoché de la tête. Elle savait que la raison ne lui était pas inconnue mais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour la formuler. Karan lui avait conseillé de faire attention et de ralentir le rythme. Il avait sourit et avait acquiescé avant de le promettre. Elle avait sourit c'était la première fois qu'il lui mentait. Il avait mit une semaine à trouver la réponse. Il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Il ne lui avait pas dit que c'était à cause du garçon de son âge qui avait été assez habile pour faire fuir une bande de voyou. Ni qu'il s'était senti faible et vulnérable. Ni qu'il voulait pouvoir se défendre pour pouvoir après protéger son peuple.

Il sourit. Le rat avait changé sa vie. Il l'avait bouleversé. Grâce à lui il avait grandi et muri. Il avait pris conscience de son rôle et des conséquences que pourrait avoir ses actes. Ainsi que des compétences qu'il aurait besoin plus tard. Oui, il l'avait marqué. Il ne savait même pas à quel point. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se posait tellement de question sur lui et sur sa vie. Il n'était pas rassuré. Mais même s'il ne connaissait pas les réponses il comptait les trouver. Il devait le faire. Il n'avait plus d'entrave physique alors il perdrait celle qui le tenait moralement. Ici il n'était plus un prince. Non il était libre et il comptait l'être totalement. Mais malgré ça, il se sentait bien trop seul.

Merci d'avoir lue la suite demain !


	8. Les réponses à nos questions

Voici la suite comme promis bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 8: Les réponses à nos questions sont-elle toujours celle qu'on veut entendre ?

Shion ne comprenait rien. Il était là. Dans un endroit merveilleux sans qu'il n'ait plus aucun poids sur ses épaules. Il était libre si libre. Pourtant quelque chose le gênait. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il s'était opposé à son père. Enfin. A toute l'assemblée. Il avait suffi d'un seul regard pour que tout change. Sa voix avait vibré sous ses propos. Il avait compris que ce choix était judicieux. Que c'était celui-là qu'il devait faire. Il se demandait pourquoi.

-Pourquoi celui-là était le bon ?

Une voix souffla la réponse à cette question. Qui était-elle ? Sa conscience. La question avait été stupide. Il n'était pas magicien ni même sorcier. Il ne parlait pas avec les morts il devenait juste schizophrène. Il faisait appel à la partie rationnelle de son esprit. Il plongea dans une sorte de transe. Il perdit pied dans la réalité pour se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit.

_-Parce que tu y croyais vraiment._

Il réfléchit. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas cru à ces précédent choix. S'il son inconscient l'avait quelque peu ralentit. C'était vrai. Au plus profond de lui il ne rêvait que de liberté et non du protocole. Non effectivement il s'était contenté d'accepter ce qu'on lui demandait, ce qu'on lui disait. Il avait écarté ses sentiments ses envies. Il l'avait fait seul. Il avait juste été influencé par leurs comportements. Il s'était ancré dans leur phrase. Dans leur mot. Depuis le berceau on lui chantait son avenir. Lui faisant nombre d'éloge non mérité par manque d'acte.

-Pourquoi l'ai-je fait ?

_-Parce que tu ne voulais pas décevoir._

Son état d'esprit fit ressortir ses plus peurs. C'était exact. Il n'avait jamais voulu décevoir sa famille. Il avait eu peur d'être mauvais. Peur de causer la perte de son royaume. Peur d'être haï. Mais encore peut-être que le mal était plus enfoui peut-être était-ce la peur d'être seul. Banni et reclus. Loin de tout, loin du monde. Il avait eu de terrible nuit cauchemardant du rire méprisant et des regards haineux. Le pire avait eu lieu la nuit précédente. Il avait vu Nezumi se moquait de lui, Safu le dénigrant en séduisant devant lui Nezumi. Il ne su ce qu'il lui fit le plus mal. Sa mère lui lançant un regard hautain. Elle lui tournait le dos extrêmement déçu.

-Ma mère serait-elle capable de faire ça ?

Avant même que la réponse arrive, il avait su la réponse.

_-Non jamais._

-Es-ce que Safu pourrait partir avec Nezumi ?

_-Non, elle ne ferait rien sans sentiment._

-Pourquoi n'aimerai-elle pas le rat ?

_-Elle est déjà amoureuse quoi qu'elle en dise._

Les questions se sont mises à ce succéder les unes après les autres ne laissant que peu de temps aux réponses qui fusaient tout au si vite.

-Pourquoi me suis-je battu pour cette liberté ?

_-Parce que c'est ce que tu désirais au plus profond de toi._

-Pourquoi les paroles de Karan et de Safu n'ont eu aucun effet ?

_-Parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle provienne d'elle._

-De qui voulais-je qu'elle vienne ?

_-Nezumi._

-Pourquoi seul ses paroles ont fait écho en moi ?

_-Parce que c'est seulement celle-là que tu t'es donné la peine d'écouter._

-Pourquoi es-ce que je les ai écoutés ?

_-Parce que tu les savais vrai._

-Pourquoi est-il le seul qui a réussi à me raisonner ?

_-Parce que tu voulais que ces paroles viennent de lui._

-Pourquoi seul son regard a réussi à me redonner courage ?

_-Parce qu'il est la seule personne à qui tu voulais prouver quelque chose._

-Lui prouver quelque chose ?

_-Que tu peux avancer, que tu assumes tes choix et ainsi que tu n'es pas qu'un fils à papa qui se laisse mener à la baguette._

-Mais n'es-ce pas ce que j'ai fait en suivant les ordres du rat ?

_-Ce n'était pas des ordres mais différentes propositions._

-Pourquoi avait-il disparu ?

Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il ne possédait pas la réponse. Il n'était pas un génie. Toutes ces réponses ne venaient que de la partie de son cerveau qui s'était donné la peine d'analyser les événements. Il essaya de se rappeler le moment ou Nezumi avait disparu. Il ne se rappeler plus vraiment le moment. Il avait été absorbé par les questions de son père et par ses réponses qui fusaient sans même qu'il n'eut besoin de réfléchir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchit il retrouva le moment de sa fuite. C'était lors de sa dernière question. Il pensa que Nezumi avait jugé qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Ce qui n'était pas faux il ne l'avait même pas vu partir. Il avait trouvé le courage dont il avait eu besoin dans ses yeux mais après il n'avait plus quitté ce de son père sauf pour s'ancrer dans ceux de Safu pour pouvoir suivre le dédale de ses pensées. Il avait évité son regard ensuite pour ne pas être déconcentré. Il ne croyait pas à l'hypothèse qu'il avait supposée. Non il savait que ce dernier serait resté jusqu'à la fin rien que pour lui accordait un sourire satisfait et un regard sous-entendant : _« Alors comme ça tu désirais vraiment te marier ! » _Il entendait la voix du Rat comme s'il avait prononcé ces paroles.

-Pourquoi me sentais-je seul sans lui ?

Sa question resta un moment sans réponse. Non pas que la question était dur ou mérité réflexion. Non elle est simple parce qu'elle était humaine. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, il fuyait. Il attendit patiemment que la réponse s'impose. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Il attendit naïvement qu'elle arrive. Une part de lui savait qu'il devait réfléchir plus intensément. Finalement il décida de chercher. Il se perdit dans le fil de ses pensées retombant dans ses méandres. Lorsqu'une main surgit et l'attrapa par le col de sa son tee-shirt le tirant en arrière la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Ce n'était plus l'heure de la fuite.

_-Parce que tu l'aimes._


	9. Et maintenant ?

Voilà le chapitre 9, le dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9: Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ?

Il ne savait pas où il était. Juste avant que le noir l'envahisse il reposait dans la clairière, enfin méditer s'en rapprocher plus. Et puis là il se trouvait dans les bras de Nezumi. Ce dernier le portait comme une princesse. Il était surpris. Il avait été tiré de son sommeil par le balancement de ses pas. Sa tête reposait contre le torse du rat. Il inspira son odeur et referma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas quitter la douce chaleur protectrice que formaient ses bras autour de lui.

Il ne savait si ce dernier avait vu qu'il était réveillé. Il soupira d'aise. Ce qui attira un regard sur lui. Nezumi haussa un sourcil. Il avait rapidement compris la situation alors il lui sourit sans que celui-ci ne le voie. D'un sourire malicieux signe qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

Il lâcha son fardeau qui alla s'écraser sur le sol. Le prince se retrouva par terre avec une douleur dans l'arrière train. Il en gémit de douleur ce qui provoqua le rire de son sauveur et la mine boudeuse de Shion. Ce qui ne fit que redoublait son rire. Alors que l'autre se vexa. Shion regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il été près de la cascade. Il avait l'impression de se remettre à rêver, l'impression de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il fixa le rat alors que ce dernier s'installait au pied d'un arbre.

Nezumi s'était laissé aller. Il en aurait presque oublié les événements précédents. Mais ceux-là se rappelèrent à sa conscience et son sourire disparu.

-Tu as fait des améliorations à ta tenue de valet ? Demanda-t-il acide.

-Je ne suis ni un valet ni même un majordome. Je suis un garde du corps.

Le prince oublia sa mauvaise humeur et le regarda étonné. Il ne le savait pas. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait presque rien sur lui. Cela le démoralisa. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il aimait une personne qu'il n'avait vue que deux fois. Le rat fournit des explications devant son air surpris.

-Depuis peu à vrai dire, la Reine m'a engagé pour te protéger.

Il ne sut quoi dire. De nombreux sentiments l'envahi. D'abord la surprise puis la colère, il savait parfaitement ce défendre. Et enfin la compréhension et la joie. Il n'avait pas immédiatement comprit la raison qui avait poussé sa mère à le faire protéger. Il savait qu'il devait faire attention mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et en un éclair il le su. Karan avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur son fils. Elle avait déjà compris ses sentiments pour Nezumi. Elle forçait le destin. Il sourit et remercia silencieusement sa mère.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais, tu es peut-être libre mais tu restes un prince.

Il doutait de cette phrase pour lui il ne pouvait être les deux. Il avait trop de responsabilité pour l'être entièrement.

-Non, chuchota-t-il.

Il s'attira le regard du rat. Ce dernier n'avait pas tout de suite comprit de quoi il parlait avant de se rappeler sa dernière phrase. Il avait vu Shion se perdre dans ses pensées alors il l'avait laissé réfléchir. Il s'était contenté de regarder le mouvement de l'eau à la surface du bassin. Maintenant il le fixait.

-Non ? Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais faire attention ! Je ne vais pas te courir après parce que tu es irresponsable !

Shion sourit tristement. Nezumi avait vu rouge. Il ne voulait pas faire attention, il désirait que la situation qui venait de se passer se reproduise. Il n'avait pas réussi à contenir sa colère.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Il s'attira un regard interrogateur. Le rat soupira Il se dit qu'au moins à partir de maintenant il restera sur ses gardes.

-Mais de la liberté, souffla-t-il.

Le rat ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait mais ne demanda pas non plus de plus ample explications il parlerait quand il en aurait envie. Shion changea de sujet. Il ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur celui-ci ce n'était pas a Nezumi de lui donnait la réponse mais à lui de la trouver.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Nezumi soupira.

**Flash Back**

Il était en route, il traversait la forêt tranquillement rassuré. Non ce n'était que des imbécilités. Shion pouvait aimer autant qu'il le voudrait et qui il le voudrait lui restait fort. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce piètre sentiment. Il imagina le prince avec une femme. Son visage se ferma. Son regard se durcit. Qu'importe il pouvait faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Il n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Il ne ferait que son travail rien d'autre.

Il releva la tête et scruta les alentours. Il avait entendu son nom. C'était Shion il en était sur. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Où était-il ? Il s'était arrêté et écouté les alentours. Il était guidé. Il ne prit pas la peine de chercher à comprendre il se mit à courir vers l'appel silencieux. Il était en danger il le savait.

Il arriva près d'une maison. Il vit les battants de la cave extérieur ouvert. Il se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur. Il tomba lestement sur le sol sans attirer l'attention des deux hommes. Shion était attaché au mur. Des chaines le suspendaient par les mains et les pieds. Sa tête reposait mollement sur son torse, il devina donc qu'il n'était pas conscient.

-Tu as préparé la lettre pour la rançon ?

-Oui oui, mais...

-Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

-On pourrait peut-être profité, dit l'un des hommes.

Il se passa la langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres avec une lueur perverse au fond des yeux. L'autre hocha de la tête. Ils commencèrent à s'avancer vers Shion pour accomplir leur méfait. Le rat ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Il toussa attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui. Il leur sourit sarcastiquement. Il allait les tuer. Il n'avait pas le droit de poser leurs sales mains crasseuses sur son prince.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il balança son poing dans la tête de l'un. Ce ne fut que lorsque que celui-ci fut à terre que l'autre réagit. Mais c'était bien trop tard. Une boucherie sans nom se produisit dans cette cave. Nezumi ne dégaina pas son arme la laissant reposer dans son fourreau. Il voulait les battre à arme égal. Il voulait sentir les os se cassait sous ses mains. Il assena un dernier coup. Les deux hommes étaient inconscients sur le sol ensanglanté. Il était impossible de les reconnaître.

Il ne leur lança pas un regard. Il s'empara des clés et alla le délivrer. Il le rattrapa et le porta. Il le gardait serrer contre lui. Essayant de le soustraire à ce monde. Il voulait le protéger de tout cela. Il voulait réaliser qu'il allait bien. Il avait besoin de se contact il le porta. Il ne le ramena pas au château. Non pas maintenant. Il avait encore besoin de sa présence. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait et qu'il prenait conscience de ses actes il devenait livide. Il se moqua lui même de lui. Il se sentait faible.

**Fin Flash Back**

Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Il avait su ce qu'il s'était passé. Il l'avait senti. Il ne s'était pas donné la peine de réfléchir et il pouvait être sur que Shion trouverait une explication à cela. Il pouvait être aussi sur qu'elle ne lui plairait pas. Il mentit. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait senti qu'il était en danger et qu'il avait suivi un chemin à l'aveuglette pour venir le sortir de là.

-J'étais en train de marcher tranquillement dans les rues les plus mal famés du village quand j'ai entendu des types disant qu'il voulait s'en prendre au prince. Je venais de passer cet accord avec ta mère alors je les ai suivis. Ils m'ont conduit jusqu'au abord de la forêt à la dernière maison ils sont rentrés par la cave j'ai fait de même. Tu étais suspendu par les bras sans que tes pieds touchent le sol. Ses hommes avaient l'air de te trouver à leur goût tu as eu de la chance que j'arrive.

Shion déglutit à la fois à cause des événements mais aussi à cause de la voix du rat. Il parlait avec indifférence. Comme si rien ne l'importait. Nezumi avait du mal à ne pas laisser la fureur qu'il avait ressentit prendre place dans sa voix et son regard. Il n'avait même pas hésité un seul instant et avait laissé ses adversaires pour mort.

-Je me suis occupé d'eux et je t'ai détaché avant de t'amener ici. Voilà tu sais tout. Tout ça a juste été une perte de temps, soupira-t-il alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas se vendre. Donc je suis venu sauver la petite princesse que tu es, finit-il froidement.

-Pourquoi être venue m'aider au lieu d'aller chercher de l'aide si tu me haïs tant. D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es-tu donné la peine de bouger ?

Shion parlait d'une voix forte. Il était en colère à cause de la haine de Nezumi. Il l'était contre le rat mais aussi contre lui même. Parce que lui il l'aimait. Parce qu'il lui aurait donné sa vie. Parce que s'en lui il n'était rien, parce qu'il ne voulait rien. Il fixa le rat. Que voyait-il dans ses yeux quels était ce sentiment. Il passait outre la haine, de la peur ? Tristesse ?

-Je suis payé pour, non ?

Il avait prononcé cela d'une voix forte et froide qui ne laissait pas place au doute. Shion se figea puis il sourit. _Mensonge_. Le rat fut incrédule quand il éclata de rire. Un doux et attendrissant regard se posa sur lui. Non Shion ne le laisserait pas s'échapper ainsi.

Il fit un pas un posa sa main sur sa joue. Le rat se figea. Il ne réagit pas. Il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait bouger. Il était juste bien. Il ne voulait rien d'autre. Shion posa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent.

Nezumi réagit et répondit au baiser. Shion ne su plus ce qu'il faisait lorsque ce dernier mordilla ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche laissant sa langue rejoindre sa consœur. Il avait perdu toute conscience, il sombrait petit à petit dans la folie. Puis le baiser prit fin.

Shion avait les joues rouges et le souffle erratique. Le rat avait la mine fermait il avait du mal à savoir l'attitude à adopter. Il était perdu. Il eut un petit sourire. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée il se disait qu'il ne représentait rien pour lui et maintenant il l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Shion posa la question qui occupait leur esprit.

-Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ?

Nezumi ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas. Il voulait rester avec lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait perdu. Il avait succombé à son charme. Il avait été naïf de croire qu'il pourrait laisser Shion entre d'autres mains que les siennes. Une seule pensée traversa son esprit. A perdre autant perdre avec classe. Puis brusquement il l'attira à lui. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se recula en souriant.

-Je n'en sais rien. Enfin si, reprit-il. Je sais ce que je vais faire maintenant.

Il affichait un grand sourire calculateur. Shion hésitait entre la curiosité et la méfiance. Il resta sur ses gardes. Nezumi revint vers lui captura ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains autour de sa taille. Il s'abandonna au baiser. Sans que Shion comprenne ce qu'il se passait il fut projeté dans l'eau. Pourtant il eut un réflexe se raccrochait à lui. Il ne fut pas le seul trempé. Une longue lutte commença. Qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Ils finirent par ne plus s'en soucier. Seul comptait le contact de leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre. Oui ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'hésite à faire un épilogue dites moi si vous en voulez un :)


	10. Mariage qui a dit mariage ?

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction !

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.

Epilogue: Mariage qui a dit mariage ?

Il attend. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer il a peur. Peur de se faire rejeter. Il angoisse. Alors il fixe la lune. Il repense au passé. Il laisse son regard dériver sur la plaine comme l'a fait sa mère autrefois. Il se rappelle ce que lui a dit le rat. Il sent la nostalgie l'envahir.

Il repense à sa mère et se demande si elle le regarde de là-haut. Il sourit, il repense aux évènements qui ont suivit leur premier baiser vite suivis par un deuxième.

Tout c'est passé si vite. Il y avait eu temps de chose en si peu de temps. Des moments magiques. Il se souvient de ses parents, de leur nouveau bonheur. Ainsi que de la seconde grossesse de sa mère. Une petite sœur Riri. Elle est mariée maintenant à sa mort elle gouvernera avec son époux.

Son père fut le premier à trépasser, il avait cinquante ans. Shion avait fini par avoir de vrai relation avec lui il était pourtant partit trop tôt. Il avait accepté que son amour soit un homme, ils s'appréciaient c'est ce qui fut en outre une des raisons de se rapprochement. Pourtant Karan avait gardé le sourire. Elle avait toujours était sage. Elle le rejoignit cinq ans plus tard. Elle savait que son heure allait venir elle l'avait sentit. Elle avait demandé une dernière fois Nezumi à ses côtés lui faisant promettre de s'occuper de ses enfants. Il avait promis. Il le fit.

Le prince avait été effondré par sa mort. Devenant une loque. Pourtant le rat était resté avec lui. Il avait remonté la pente ensemble. Ils aimaient. Il soupire. Il avait toujours était là, avant comme après cette événement, pour lui. Supportant chacune de ses crises, chacune de ses envies. Il prenait tout certaines choses avec plaisir.

Il se souvint de leur première fois. Il n'avait arrêté de rougir. Nezumi l'avait entraîné dans la chambre du prince. Il l'avait lentement déshabillé, découvrant ses zones hétérogènes, faisant gémir Shion. Il lui avait fait découvrir les joies charnelles. Un de meilleur moment de sa vie. Il se perd une seconde fois dans ses pensées, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus lubrique.

Il ne se rend pas compte de la présence non loin de lui qui l'observe. Des yeux le regarde, le voit pencher sur le rebord de la fenêtre contemplant le ciel. Depuis ce jour il ne s'est plus permis de douter. Non il n'a jamais regretté d'avoir laissé tout ces questionnements. Il sourit. Il n'aurait jamais pu le laisser vivre loin de lui. Il s'approche silencieusement et le prend par la taille. Il dépose un baiser sur sa nuque. Il remonte lentement traçant une ligne jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elles se scellent longuement, amoureusement. Puis se détache. Nezumi se rend compte du sourire triste qui flotte sur ses lèvres, il l'interroge du regard.

-Je repense au passé.

Le rat se tait attendant qu'il poursuive. Shion ne le fait pas. Pourtant l'autre homme attend il sait qu'il rendra les armes, qu'il a juste besoin de temps.

-A leur mort, puis à toi.

Au premier mot il avait resserré son étreinte puis il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son homologue.

-Moi ?

-Oui, à nos ébats.

Un rire fuse pour toute réponse. Shion sourit il se rappelle encore. Cette fois-ci il y avait beaucoup de monde. C'était le début de l'été. Riri avait cinq ans et elle était à côté de leurs parents. C'était une cérémonie officiel pourtant de grand sourire ornaient les visages. Shion s'approchait petit à petit. Plus il le faisait plus son cœur battait. Il avait eu peur de mourir. Maintenant il rit de sa sottise. Il s'avança encore un peu. Puis la musique s'était arrêtée. Un long silence avait parcouru la cour du château. Bientôt il serait roi. Un frisson l'avait parcouru. C'était bien plus que cela. La personne en face de lui s'était mise à parler. Le bénissant. Pourtant il s'était tourné vers la droite et avait ancré son regard dans celui de Nezumi. La personne s'était tu.

-Oui.

Elle reprit et reposa la même question.

-Oui.

Deux autres phrases furent prononcées avant que Shion ne se jette dans ses bras. Magnifiquement réceptionné par Nezumi qui posa ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes.

Shion avait longuement hésité avant de lui parler de son idée. Par peur que ce dernier refuse pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant ils sont mariés.

-Ainsi qu'à notre mariage.

Nezumi sourit oui il s'en souvient. Puis tout à coup quelque chose le frappe. Il vient de réaliser. Depuis une semaine Shion évite son regard et dérive la conversation pour la finir au plus tôt. Il vient de comprendre. Le prince avait fait la même chose quand l'idée du mariage avait effleuré sa conscience. Il plaque Shion contre un mur et coince son corps contre le sien. Il tient fermement la mâchoire du prince pour qu'il ne puisse se dérober à son regard.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Shion ne dit rien gardant le silence. Nezumi le savait muet.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ou me demander, sourit le brun.

-Tout ? Répond timidement le prince.

Le rat sourit, hoche la tête et l'embrasse. Puis il le fixe. Il attend patiemment qu'il lui confie ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas possible… commence-t-il…. Mais j'aimerais un enfant.

Nezumi lâche son amant sous la surprise. Il le fixe puis sourit.

-Tout est possible pour toi.

Le prince saute dans ses bras. Posant fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il laisse dériver ses mains sur le corps de l'autre homme. Le remerciant de la meilleure des façons qui connaisse.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu et suivi jusqu'ici !


End file.
